Cut Off
by deliciouslykawaiiphantom
Summary: After being cut off from his parents, twenty year old, Warren Graham, is left with little to no money. Without money to pay for his rent, the young adult is left with the option to either get a job, or live on the streets. He successfully finds a job, but is it really what he was looking for?


**It hurts my very soul to tell you guys, but…**

 **Sugar Daddy AU.**

 **I'm sorry.**

._.

"Five hundred dollars? Are you fucking kidding me?" Warren couldn't believe what he was hearing. Only five hundred dollars were in his account? He could've sworn his dad said he put five _thousand_ in there.

"Yes, sir. It says right here. You only have 492 dollars in your account." The woman who stood at the counter pursed her lips in annoyance. She probably had to deal with shit from people all the time.

"That's not enough to pay for my rent! What am I gonna do!?" Warren yelled a bit too loud, causing the heads of other people in the bank to turn his way.

"Sir, please lower your voice. If that is all you needed, there are people behind you who also need help." The bank worker's voice was gravely, and it made Warren's head hurt. He was starting to feel a headache come on from all the stress. He didn't even _have_ five hundred in his account. He only had 492. He shouldn't have bought that book the other day.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I'll leave." Warren stepped out of line, and past the felt rope that kept them in place. He needed to call his dad and find out why he didn't give him enough money. He knows that his rent is six-hundred a month, plus the fact that he needs money for his appliances and shit.

Pulling out his phone, Warren looked through his contacts until he found one that said "Daddy-O." He tapped call, and held the device to his ear, listening to each ring until a click signaled someone picking up.

" _Hello? Warren?"_

"Hi, dad."

" _Hey, kiddo! What do you need?"_

"I was, uh, just wondering… why I only have five hundred dollars in my bank account? I mean, didn't you say you'd give me five _thousand_?" Warren looked both ways, before jaywalking across the street. He heard his father sigh through the phone, a sign that a lecture was going to begin.

" _You know that me and your mother have been wanting you to get a job, and lately we noticed that you haven't even been trying to find one. Now before I say it, I just want you to know that it's hard for me to tell you this, but it's for the best."_ Warren held his breath. " _We're cutting you off."_

"No fucking way. Are you serious, dad!? The month is almost over, how am I supposed to get enough for rent before then?" Warren shivered, the chilled wind of Autumn blowing through his hair. He only wore his Doctor Who sweatshirt over a superman shirt and loose jeans. A pair of busted red converse and Pikachu socks were the only things keeping his feet warm.

" _Watch your language, son! And we already know that it's very late in the month, so me and your mother are going to pay for your rent this last time. But after that there are no more exceptions!"_

Warren pulled the phone away from his ear and started walking up the steps of his apartment complex. Nothing too fancy, but it was good enough for the nerdy adult. At least it was better than living in a box with nothing but a cup and a piece of wrinkled cardboard.

Once he made it up to the top step, he pulled out his keys and put the phone back to his ear.

" _..on? Warren?"_

"Yeah, I'm still here, dad." The brunet shoved the correct key into the slot and turned it until he heard the door unlock. Apartment 109, a one bedroom, one bath place with little to no room for even his two person couch and small television. Eh, still better than a box.

" _Now I hope you start to understand how important it is for you to get a job. You're already-_ "

"Twenty years old. Yes, dad. I know how old I am! I get it, I'll find a job!" Warren flopped onto his worn out black leather couch. It smelt like cat pee, but the young adult had layered ridiculous amounts of febreeze onto it to mask the scent. Now someone could only smell it if they layed face down on the scratched surface. "I'm hanging up now. Thanks for nothing!" He smashed the 'end call' button with his thumb and threw his phone to the other end of the couch.

Warren mumbled complaints under his breath as he sat up to grab his laptop from the floor next to the couch. If we was going to pay for his rent next month, he needed a job by next week at the very least.

Opening up his old laptop, he went straight to the Google icon, and clicked on the search bar when it popped up. He typed in 'help wanted portland oregon.' Thousands of links shown on the screen, but only one caught Warren's eye.

" _Help wanted at local game store, Level Up! Anyone age sixteen and up is able to apply!"_ It was like a miracle sent from heaven, and the brunet immediately went to the site that was linked. All he had to do was fill in an application and email it to the manager of the store. He did as it said, and was done in less than five minutes.

Warren stared at the screen of his laptop in awe. That was almost _too_ easy. He didn't even look how much it payed.

" _Knowing my luck, this job will actually suck, and I won't be able to back out."_ Warren thought to himself. He shook his head, but regretted it when it caused a headache to come on.

A knock on his door made the brunet get up. When he opened it, he was greeted by Kate and Victoria.

"Hey, geek." Victoria waved and pushed past Warren into his apartment.

"Hi, Warren. How are you?"

"I could be worse." Warren mumbled with a shrug. He moved aside, gesturing for Kate to come in. After she entered, the brunet closed the door and watched as the girl removed her shoes.

"So what's up, nerd? You seem out of it." Victoria lounged on his couch, looking like she owned the place.

"My dad cut me off, money wise." Warren sat down on the floor next to the couch. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Victoria pulled Kate from where she was standing into her lap. It was cute. They were the most unlikely couple, but it fit.

"Really? That fucking sucks. So you need to find a job?"

"Well I might have already found one, but I didn't really look at what I was signing up for."

Victoria sat up, moving Kate to sit next to her instead of on her lap. "You already found a job!? How long did it take?"

"I don't _already_ have a job. I only applied for one. And it took about seven minutes."

"Where at?" Kate's voice popped into their conversation.

"At the game store. Level Up is what it's called, I think?"

"Dude, that place is a fucking dump." Victoria commented. Warren gave her a how-would-you-know look and she just shrugged. "I've seen it before, on the way to the mall. It's tiny and almost never has any cars in front of it. The only people there are the ones that work at it.."

Warren felt his headache get worse as Victoria piled on more bad things about the place. When the rich girl finally noticed, she gasped at the tears welling in her friend's eyes.

"Wait, no, sweetheart. It's okay! I'm sure you'll find a better job! We'll all help you!" Victoria ran a hand through her brunet friend's hair in a comforting manner. He seemed to relax at the gesture and Victoria smiled at the young adult.

"You know what? I'll even get my other friends to help out! I'm sure they could find you an amazing job that pays great." Warren smiled at his blonde friend and brought a fist up to wipe his eyes.

"Thanks, Vic. And you, too, Kate. I'm glad I have you guys." Warren took a deep breath before standing from his spot on the floor. "So why did you guys come over anyway?"

"Did you forget? It's movie night! We're going to watch all the Scream movies." Kate answered with excitement. "I've never seen them because my parents just said it was all sex and violence."

"That's because it _is_ all sex and violence." Victoria rolled her eyes and stood up, phone in hand. "I'm gonna go call my friend, I'll be back in a second."

"'Kay, but we're gonna start without ya!" Warren called behind her.

Victoria stepped out of the apartment, after she made sure the door wouldn't lock behind her, and dialed her best friends number.

" _Hello?"_

"Hey, Nate! Do you think I could ask you for a favor?"

" _... And what might that favor be?"_

"Well, my friend needs a job an-"

" _There are no job openings at the company right now. I'm sorry, but they'll just need to find a different place."_

"Wait, Nathan! You don't understand, my friend, Warren, he doesn't even have the money to pay for rent at his shitty little apartment. He's hanging on a thread right now-"

" _Vic, I already told you, there's nothing I can do for this kid. There's no place here that he can work here. If you really want me to, I could give him some money for now, but that's all."_

"He wouldn't take money from anyone if there was no work for it. The only people he's ever gotten money from are his parents, and I know that sounds really lame. Just, if there was anything he could do, _anything_ , he would probably worship you if you helped him through this!"

There was a pause over the phone and Victoria heard fabric rustle over the phone. " _I really don't know what he could do. I'm open to ideas if you have any, but once again, I have nothing here-"_

"You could do the sugar bowl thing!"

" _...the sugar bowl thing?"_

"Yeah! You know, the thing where the rich guy goes on dates and pays the person to give 'em a good time."

" _Are you suggesting that I be a sugar daddy?"_

"Exactly! You're into guys right? And Warren _would_ be doing things for the money. So it all works out!"

" _Wait, wait, wait! I never agreed to doing this! Are you saying that you want me to pay your friend, Wallace or whatever his name was, to go out on dates with me?"_

"First of all, it's Warren, and second, yes, that's exactly what I'm saying. You have a shit ton of money that you never spend on anything, and he's super cute so it's a win-win situation."

" _What if the kid doesn't agree to this? Have you even asked his opinion on this? Does your friend even_ like _guys?"_

Victoria gasped into the phone and she could hear her friend sigh. "Oh my fucking god, I don't even know if my friend likes guys! I never even thought about it!"

" _Okay. I'm really busy right now, Vic. So once you have everything figured out, call me back. Later."_

"Wait, Nate-!" The blonde girl pulled her phone away from her ear to stare at the screen. She wasn't even mad at Nathan for hanging up on her. She was upset at herself for never even asking her friend about his sexuality.

Victoria turned around and pulled open the door to Warren's apartment. Inside, she could hear fake screams and lame sound effects coming from her brunet friend's cheap television. Her girlfriend was wide eyed as she stared at the screen, but she clearly flinched at every swear word that was uttered.

"Warren, I have to ask you a question."

The brunet looked at her with mild interest and waited as Victoria had a battle in her mind on how to ask. One half of her brain said get it over with, and the other said take it slow. In the end, she just decided to do it the easy way.

"Do you like guys?"

._.

 **Just kidding.**

 **I'm not sorry at all.**

 **Oops. Thanks for reading! 3**


End file.
